Home With You
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: Rachel and Quinn embark on a roadtrip to New York City in the summer before college. A cramped car, sugary snacks and over tiredness leads to the most insane week of the girls lives. Based on Faberry week.


A fanfiction based on the prompts for Faberry week. Eight part fanfiction (that should make sense) posted over eight days. Faberry adventures and fluff.

FABERRY WEEK: _**Home With You**_

_Rachel and Quinn embark on a roadtrip to New York City in the summer before college. A cramped car, sugary snacks and over tiredness leads to the most insane week of the girls lives. _

1/8 - Drive By (Roadtrip)

"Got it!"

An overly excited blonde girl was shrieking as she ran out of a convenience store, waving three plastic bags that were almost bursting with strain. "Beef jerky! Mountain Dew! Pretty colourful candy! Rachel Berry, we are going on a ROAD TRIP!"

"What took you so long? We are so off schedule! We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago so we'd make it to-"

"Oh, lighten up! This is going to be amazing! Can't you just… smell it?" Quinn Fabray was unusually perky for 6am on a Sunday morning - hell, she wasn't even this bad when she was drunk - but she couldn't help it. She had just graduated high school, secured a place at Yale, won Nationals with the New Directions, and now she was on her way to New York with her best friend to help her settle into her awesome college (and shop, she was sort of there for the shopping as well, and the five Broadway shows Rachel kept talking about needing to see).

Truth was, she was really sad about leaving Ohio… in a sense. Now that she and Rachel had grown close, she realised that she'd miss everyone. Leaving behind her troubled years at McKinley for a brighter future in New Haven, yes, Quinn welcomed that. But now she wasn't sure if she could turn her back on Lima completely. At least she had this week with Rachel, and she was determined to make it awesome, for both of them. Rachel still wasn't coping well with the break up, and nothing seemed to be cheering her up. That wasn't the girl Quinn new. The girl she knew was the strong, ambitious, fiercely independent Rachel that focused on herself and her dreams and didn't sacrifice them for anything or anyone. That was what she'd admired about her, and the past year she'd seen her turn into someone who compromised on her destiny for a boy who didn't know his. Love shouldn't do that to anyone, and Quinn had no doubt that they were in love, and she had no doubt that Rachel was experiencing unimaginable pain, the worst kind of pain, but Finn had done the mature thing. It was what was best for both of them. Now it was Quinn's job to cheer her friend up, even if said friend randomly started crying and threatening to send texts that would be a really bad idea and end horribly. Even if she was in love with said friend.

No. Obviously, she wasn't in love with Rachel Berry, because she was Rachel Berry and she definitely would not have feelings for Rachel Berry in a million years, she was hardly even friends with Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry was...

Amazing. And beautiful. And talented. And... maybe she was a little in love with Rachel Berry after all. So the excuse to spend a week with her in extremely close quarters was probably the highlight of her life. Quinn never admitted this to herself, obviously. Let alone anyone else! Because it wasn't true and she definitely didn't have feelings for Rachel Berry.

Quinn forgot this resolve every time Rachel Berry smiled. Especially when she was the reason for the smile. A genuine smile. The kind of smile that lit up her whole face, where her eyes would start to sparkle and - "Quinn, get in the car!"

She shook her head, snapping out of thoughts of hazel eyes and curled corners of strawberry lips. "Oh! Roadtrip! Right!"

(...)

It was an hour before Rachel couldn't take it anymore, rolled down both windows, turned up her iPod and began to sing. At the top of her lungs. Louder than the soundtrack to Wicked that was blaring from the car stereo and giving Quinn a bit of a throbbing headache. She was impressed that it had taken so long for the brunette to give in to her constant impulse to burst into song.

"Jeez, Rach, I think New York knows we're on the road."

She ignored her, of course, or maybe she couldn't hear her over her own rendition of I'm Not That Girl. Quinn smirked as she realised that it was that song, of course it was that song. And Rachel was singing about Finn. Again. But tolerance, and patience, and love, and support, because Quinn was here to support Rachel. Suffice to say her perky mood was rapidly depleting. "I'm tired, turn it down!" she moaned, turning the dial on the stereo.

"You're tired?"

"Yes, and I want to nap, and I can't nap when you're shrieking and not paying attention to driving the damn car, because not only are you loud and annoying, but I'd seriously worry for my life!"

"Well, there's the Quinn we all know and love."

She smiled that Rachel Berry smile and suddenly Quinn didn't feel oh so grouchy anymore. "Sleep. I'll wake you when it's your turn to take the wheel."

The blonde sighed, and let her eyes flutter shut. The sound of cars rushing by, and Rachel still humming the tune to the all-familiar Defying Gravity, this felt good. This felt right. She felt comfortable, secure, home.

Until the Zombies attacked.


End file.
